The Eight Sisters
by LaceyInsomniac
Summary: The Eight Sisters are a group of non-genetically related girls created by the A.I.F super power org. company, chosen to be the city's main future defenders controlled by the government. The girls are trained to be the best they can be with their super powers and are about to embark on their hardest assignment yet...Sky High. (Set during the Sky High movie events)
1. Meet The Sisters

**Introduction of sisters from oldest to youngest**

**-Scarlett Peace**

Full name : Scarlett Peace

Hair Colour : Dark Red

Eye colour : Dark brown

Age : 15 years old

Grade : Freshman Year

Personality : Caring yet stubborn, occasionally hot-headed like her brother

Super power : Invisibility to herself and she can apply it to others, and SUPER AGILITY (one of the best powers in the world in my opinion)

Mom : Super Hero

Dad : Super Villain (Baron Battle)

Siblings : Warren Peace (Twin Brother)

Fun Fact : The A.I.F took her away by force into their organisation when her father was arrested and her mother was in an emotional breakdown. After a year, the leaders of the organisation became more lenient and allowed her to visit her mother when she was mentally healthy again

**-Abby Tempest**

Full name : Abigail Tempest

Hair Colour : Blue

Eye colour : Light Brown

Age : 15

Grade : Freshman Year

Super Power : The ability to fly

Mom : Super Hero

Dad : Super Hero

Personality : Cool, calm. Normally doesn't give an f about anything

Siblings : One younger brother

Fun Fact : Has flown all the way to the moon and back once, because of a dare

**-Mackenzie McKellen**

Full name : Mackenzie Holly-Grace McKellen

Hair Colour : Blonde

Eye Colour : Dark Aqua (is tht a colour? Lol idk)

Age : 15

Grade : Freshman Year

Personality : Happy-go-lucky kind of child, but not a force to be reckoned with when angry. Loves everything yellow and happy.

Super Power : The power to read minds, hurt other people's brains, and create forcefields

Mom : Super Villain

Dad : Super Hero

Siblings : 3 younger stepsisters

Fun Fact : Discovered her power in the 5th grade when being defenseless in a game of dodgeball

**-AJ Hepburn**

Full name : Alyza Jean Hepburn

Hair colour : Mint Green

Eye colour : Mint green (like her hair)

Age : 15

Grade : Freshman year

Superpower : Shape-shift into anyone or anything

Personality : Kind-hearted, down to earth, caring

Mom : past away

Dad : Past away

Siblings : None

fun fact : Her grandmother is her legal guardian

**-Izzy Stryker**

Full name : Narcissa Rose Stryker

Hair Colour : Silver

Eye colour : Dark grey

Age : 15

Grade : Freshman year

Super Power : The ability to control and conduct lightning and electricity. Has super hearing and can move things with her mind

Personality : Quiet,silent type. Motherly figure of all the sisters. Doesn't talk much and keeps her feelings to herself. Also very good at being a SASSY DIVA! when she wants to be

Mom : Super Villain

Dad : Super Villain

Siblings : None

Fun Fact : She is a special super hero child with a rare gift. Not only did she gain both her mother AND father's super power, she also inherited her grandmother's super power

**-Lola Takumi-James**

Full name : Lola Takumi-James

Hair Colour : Lilac

Eye colour : Violet

Age : 15 years old

Grade : Freshman year

Super Power : The ability to phase through anything

Personality : Soft spoken but has firm beliefs and opinions about everything. A little naïve, always sticks with at least one of her sisters.

Mom : Past away

Dad : Normal human

Siblings : Older and younger sisters

Fun fact : Lola is half japanese, half american. She is the only child in her family to inherit her mother's superpower.

**-Amber Form**

Full name : Amber Form

Hair Colour : Ginger (I think)

Eye colour : Dark Brown

Age : 15 years old

Grade : Freshman year

Super power : Super speed

Personality : Smart, kind. Likes playing jokes and games

Mom : Super hero

Dad : Normal human

Siblings : none

Fun Fact : Her record time for running around the world is 1.7 seconds

**-Kelly R. Johnson**

Full name : Kelly Rae Johnson

Hair Colour : Pastel Pink

Eye colour : Violet

Age : 14 years old

Grade : Freshman year

Super power : Able to heal fatal/non-fatal wounds/damages to living/non-living things

Personality : Cute, bubbly & overtalkative

Mom : Super hero

Dad : Normal

Siblings : None

Fun fact : She is the youngest of the Eight Sisters


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! My name is Izzy, and I hope you like this story. Please excuse me a little, because this is my first ever fanfiction, and English isn't my first language. So I'm sorry for any mistakes or whatsoever. But anyways, I hope you like my story. Disclaimer : i do not own Sky High or anything and anyone associated with it. I only own my made up fictional characters. You can basically imagine whatever you want the sisters to look like. Main description of each of them is on the first introduction chapter. Enjoy!**

(A/N _italics_ means thoughts. ALL CAPITAL LETTERS mean emphasis)

Izzy POV

*Beep Beep*

_Ugh, 7 am already?_ I rolled sleepily onto my right, and checked my alarm clock.

_Yup, 7 am_

I got up and stretched my body a little before entering the shower and starting my daily routine. I took off my clothes and entered the shower. While we're waiting for me to finish cleaning myself, let me tell you who I am

My name is Narcissa Rose Stryker. But don't call me that. Especially don't call me Rose. I hate it when people call me Rose. Call me Izzy. Everyone does. Well, at least everyone that I know does. I'm part of the Eight Sisters created by the A.I.F super powered organisation company. They're basically like the government for the super powered society.

Thy created the Eight Sisters, so that they could train us to be the future defenders of the city. If you ask me I think it's a pretty bullshit idea, since we already live in a city completely filled with superheroes. But that's the way it is.

I stepped out of the shower and thought about what clothes to wear. I decided on wearing a grey and white floral crop top, paired with black jeggings and white and black converse. I threw on a black cardigan from cotton on, just because I'm a little self conscious about my body

I jogged all the way downstairs from my room in the attic. Yes, I sleep in the attic, don't judge. It was still pretty early, around 7:35 am. Part of my daily routine was to make breakfast for all of my sisters. I always woke up earlier than the rest of them. I first started doing it because I couldn't stand waking up to all the noise coming from downstairs

All my sisters have their own individual alarms in their rooms, and some of the put songs on, some of them put annoying noises on. All I really hated was how LOUD their alarms all were when they woke up AT THE SAME TIME. Imagine that. Like, think of the annoying buzzing and alarm sounds in the morning, set on it's highest volume! And then multiply by 7

Yeah, THAT LOUD

What's even worse is that they all start shouting at each other and start banging on the walls telling each other to pipe down. How wonderful, please note the sarcasm in my voice.

Then it just became a habit of mine to make breakfast while they were all getting ready. On the first day, most of them complained about how I purposely woke up earlier and didn't make food for them. The next day, I cooked breakfast for all 8 of us and now, it's a routine

I decided to make simple eggs and bacon for everyone. I took all the eggs and started cooking them with them bacon. By the time the food was cooked, I was setting the table, they all started coming down for breakfast.

A rush of "Good morning" and "Thanks sis" came from my sisters as they all started filing into the kitchen one by one. Then I sat down myself and started eating breakfast with my family. Now, if you're wondering, no we are not actual sisters. None of us are even biologically related to one another. But since we were chosen by the A.I.F, we've been placed together all the time. We're all joined by the hip, I guess you could say. We're all so different in all our ways. Heck, we even have different colour hairs, because that way it was easier for our mentors to remember what powers we each had.

But to me, personally, family isn't bound by blood. Family is whose there for you through thick and thin.

And these girls have been.

Just as I was in my one thoughts, my sister's chattering brought me back to Earth.

"So, are you guys ready for school?" Mackenzie asked

"I am" Abby replied

"Me too!" Amber answered

"Same here" AJ added

And then came the negative comments

"I'm not" Lola stated

"I'm sure as hell ain't" Scarlett stated

"School is soooo not what I wanna do today!" Kelly groaned

Then all their heads turned to me. I just shrugged my shoulders lazily and returned to eating. This was my normal response to anything, opinion mattered, so they were used to it. I normally didn't talk much. I was never allowed to back when mom and dad still had custody of me. Now, it's just become a thing.

"Oh, come on!" Amber exclaimed "You can't tell me that you're not even the least bit excited? Scarlett?" Amber looked at Scarlett, hoping for a positive answer. Scarlett looked up from her food and eyeballed the younger ginger-haired sister.

"The only thing I'm excited about is seeing Warren again." Scarlett stated. Scarlett was Warren's twin sister, and I kid you not, if she wasn't away taken by the A.I.F, they'd be like conjoined twins right now.

"Awwww. Twin love!" Kelly squealed "Why can't I have that?" She asked with a pout

"Maybe cause you weren't even planned in the first place?" Lola muttered, earning her a flick on the shoulder from Kelly, and snickers and giggles from the rest of us. Well, except for me. I just had an amused smile on my face.

"What's all the commotion about?" A male voice asked from the stairs. Our mentor and main A.I.F member in charge of us, a man in his mid 30's with no social skills and no girlfriend since 8th grade. Andrew Simmons ladies and gentleman

"Andrew! They were making fun of me!" Kelly said

"You were the one who asked the dumb question!" Lola shot backed

They went on bickering for about 10 seconds before Andrew put a stop to it.

"That's enough you two! Now finish your food and get to the bus stop. Don't wanna be late for the first day of Sky High, now do we?"

We all stood up and started putting our dishes in the sink. We collected our stuff and started heading out the door.

"Correction, Andrew. YOU don't want us to be late on our first day of school." Scarlett sassed back.

"Yeah, yeah. Less sass, more walking please little missy." He said back

All eight of us started exiting the door one at a time and said goodbye to Andrew. I was always the last to leave. I put on my favourite black leather gloves with the fingers sticking out and made my way out.

"Izzy?" Andrew called out for me. I stopped and turned around in the doorway. "Make sure they all come back in one piece, kay?"

I smiled and gave a little nod before turning around and shutting the front door. I jogged to the sidewalk and starting walking. Most of my sisters were already a little bit up ahead, but I didn't mind. Then an arm linked with my left arm and started walking with me to the bus stop.

"Come on, let's go." Amber said, as we jogged to catch up with the rest.

I smiled as my sisters all laughed and shared jokes while walking to the bus stop. Then, I thought.

_Maybe studying at Sky High will be like studying at any other regular high school_

Boy, was I totally wrong


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! Me again. Just telling you, I'm making Lash (❤️Luv him), Speed and Penny sophomores in this story. Just makes it easier for me. Gwen is still a senior. Disclaimer : I do not own sky high or disney. I only own my characters. And if you're wondering what they're all wearing**:

**Scarlett : eight_sisters_scarlett_first_day/set?id=135454990 **

**Abby : eight_sisters_abby_tempest_first/set?id=135535717 **

**Mackenzie : eight_sisters_mackenzie_first_day/set?id=135536003 **

**AJ : eight_sisters_aj_first_day/set?id=135538441 **

**Izzy : eight_sisters_izzy_first_day/set?id=135539050 **

**Lola : eight_sisters_lola_first_day/set?id=135540144 **

** Amber : eight_sisters_amber_first_day/set?id=135544953 **

**Kelly : eight_sisters_kelly_first_day/set?id=135547629**

Once we arrived at the bus stop, the bus pulled up and the driver opened the door.

"Welcome aboard!" He said with a smile. Then he looked up and his smile fell into a confused look.

We boarded the bus one by one in an orderly fashion. Cause we're not monkeys, you know.

"Hey" Scarlett said

"Hi" Abby said

"Hello!" Mackenzie said

"Good Morning" AJ said

I gave a small nod and smile

"Morning" Lola said

"Hey" Amber said

"Hi!" Kelly said, a little too loudly.

We were making our way to the empty seats at the back when the bus driver called out to us.

"Hold on you," he stopped and silently counted us with his finger lightly pointed out

"...six,seven,eight. Eight! The eight of you. Why is your hair...like...that?"

"Cause it helps our trainers remember what powers we each have." After a long silence, Scarlett spoke up again "We're the Eight Sisters." Scarlett replied. Suddenly the whole bus turned silent and everyone's heads turned toward us.

I saw the bus driver gulp and hesitantly smile.

"Well then. I-I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver. I-if you ever need anything. Anything at all! Gimme a call hehe." I could tell he was nervous and shaken, maybe even a little scared.

"Sure thing." Abby replied. We all walked to the back of the bus and sat ourselves down. I took the window seat on the left of the bus with Abby next to me. On the right side of the bus, Lola took the window seat with Mackenzie next to her. In between us in the last four connected seats were, from left, Amber, Scarlett, Kelly and AJ

The bus started moving again and Lola and Kelly began arguing again.

"I'm telling you, if you didn't ask the dumb question, you wouldn't get the OBVIOUS answer!" Lola stated

"It wasn't a stupid question in the first place!" Kelly snarled back

"Of course not! You were just being a bitch!" Lola sarcastically said back

"Excuse me?! Look who's talking!"

Their fight continued back and forth for a while before Abby nudged me .

"Hey, bet you 5 dollars Lola will give up first." Abby whispered

I looked over to the two of them that were still having their argument

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"SAYS WHO?"

"UH, ME OF COURSE!"

I smirked and fist bumped with Abby, to tell her I agreed. After about a minute Kelly gave up.

"Fine whatever. Just drop it." Kelly huffed and slumped back down in her seat

Abby and I giggled and she handed me a five dollar bill

The bus suddenly stopped abruptly and two kids got on board. A boy with light brown hair, of medium build, and an extremely ugly blue shirt. And a girl with copper brown hair tied into two ponytails, a green hippy ensemble and a recycled looking bag.

"Hi uh, is this the bus to sky high?" The boy asked

"Ssshhhh! What are you? Crazy?"

Ron quickly closed the door and scolded the boy

"Guess you want every super villain in the neighbourhood to know we're here!"

"No, no. Sorry."

The two were about to walk to the back, when Ron held out held put out his hand and stopped them

"What's your name freshman?"

"Um, Will Stronghold"

I wasn't really paying attention much, but due thanks to my super hearing, it was kinda hard to resist.

I saw Ron gulp and start to sweat.

"The son of the Commander and Jet Stream?" He asked and the boy nodded his head

Ron suddenly stood up and shouted so the entire bus could hear him.

"Everyone! It's Will Stronghold, son of the Commander and Jet Stream! My name's Ron Wilson, Sky High bus driver. If there's anything to make your ride more comfortable, let me know."

Then he pointed to kids sitting in the front "You two! Up! Seat behind Ron Wilson, belongs to Will Stronghold."

The first kid stood up and ,I couldn't see before, but I saw that he was black, racism not intended, short and wearing glasses.

"It would be an honour!" He said as he stood up

"No, no, yo don't have to." Will said, as he and the girl tried to make his way to the back

"No, I want to. You're third generation man!" He turned to the girl that sat next to him. "Magenta, get up!"

"Why?" She replied, sounding very bored. "He only needs one seat." I could tell this girl was that emo kind of gal.

"So he can sit with his girlfriend." The boy replied " Layla? Oh no. She's just my friend."

"Yeah, totally, he's like my brother!" Layla replied.

Seriously, I didn't know anything about them, but it doesn't take a scientist to figure out that Layla probably has a crush on Will. Come on, it isn't rocket science.

Then a nerdy, curly haired boy stood up and hit on Layla

"Oh, well in that case. Hi, I'm Larry."

_Oh my god, ew._

Everyone sat down again, and I was completely in my daydream world. Until the bus abruptly stopped again to pick someone up.

"That's everyone." Ron said, he took of a patch on his shirt and cap. Both revealing the school logo. "Next stop, Sky High!"

We started driving to the unfinished highway bridge. For all I remember, it's always been incomplete. Never knew why. Suddenly seat belts automatically strapped themselves onto us and I heard Ron shout "Hang on back there. We're going off road."

"What's going on?" I heard AJ ask

"God, please don't let us die!" I heard Mackenzie frantically say a prayer

"HERE WE GO!" Ron shouted as the bus drove off road and we started falling

Everyone was screaming and I was holding on to the handle bar for dear life

Suddenly it felt like we weren't falling anymore. I looked outside the window and saw that the bus had grew giant metal wings. Well it probably didn't grow wings, but you know what I mean.

Everyone was know staring in awe and shock as Sky High came into view. Ron was explaining some things about the school, but the I wasn't really paying attention. Then, Ron started to land the bus

"Smooth and easy." He said, as the bus landed with a loud thud and shook everybody "Sorry!" He yelled

He opened the doors and we all started filing out

"Word of advice! Don't miss the bus, cause the bus waits for no one. Except you Will Stronghold. You ever running late, or you running early, or you just wanna talk. Gimme a call." He told Will as he gave him his business card. "Thanks Ron." Will said

"And you girls!" He said and pointed to the eight of us who were still getting out of the bus since we sat at the very back "You eight girls! Don't hesitate to call!" He said and gave Abby another one of his business cards. "Sure!" Abby said with a smile and we all walked away.

We caught up to the rest of the freshmen group and we everyone walked along together. I saw kids with all sorts of powers. There were two girls flying above the school and landed down safely. A girl who freezes two guys because one of them used their laser vision to zap her butt. A cheer squad, which every member looked alike. Exactly alike. They did their cheer and then they morphed, back into one single girl.

Soooo, the cheer squad is made up of the same girl who has duplication powers. Cool.

Suddenly, I felt a strong wind circling around us, and the group started huddling together. Getting smaller and smaller. Somehow I was pushed and huddled to the front of the group. Between Layla and the geeky kid Larry. Oh boy

It was revealed that a kid was using his super speed around us. He was a chubby kid. Not what I was expecting. He wore a baseball cap backwards, basket ball shorts and had a jock looking kind of shirt and jacket.

"Hey! Freshmen! Your attention please!" He shouted at us. Then a boy who had stretchy powers stretched down the school steps and stopped next to the speedy kid. He wore black pants and a black and white striped long shirt. Over it he wore an orange t-shirt with a skull on it and a black vest. He had light brown tousled hair, and I had to admit, he was pretty cute.

"I'm Lash, this is Speed." He said pointing to him and his chubby friend "And as representatives of Sky High's new welcoming committee.." "We'd be happy to collect that 15 dollar new student fee." Speed said as Lash stretched out his hand toward us.

"Uh, there was nothing about a student fee in the school handbook." The nerdy kid who sat next to Magenta said. Lash then gave up on him and I noticed him eyeing me. He moved his hand towards me and made a hand motion to give him money. I looked down at his palm and looked back up at him with a look that said 'seriously?' in a sarcastic way. He waited patiently for the money he thought he was getting.

I brought up my hand, and instead of giving him money, I gave him the middle finger. The crowd behind me ooo'ed and giggled while Lash looked taken back and Speed looked unamused. Then a girl came over to the both of them.

"Okay guys, very funny. I'll take over from here." She told them. The both of them looked upset and they walked off. But not before Lash looked over at me and gave a small smirk.

I turned my attention to the girl and the first two words that popped into my mind were brunette barbie. She started explaining the rules about Sky High and how NOT to fall of the edge of the school. We all laughed and we followed Gwen inside. I felt a hand clasp on my shoulder and saw a Amber grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"I saw the way Lash was looking at you~" she sang sweetly in a teasing way. "In fact, we all did." I looked at my sisters and sure enough they were all grinning and teasing me throughout the entire walk.

But I guess I could figure out why they were all so giddy. Normally, if anyone of them got a crush on a boy, it would be no big deal. I, on the other hand, do not love. I do not love a boy. I do not love my parents. The only people I love are my sisters and Andrew. I've never had a crush before. But now they all think that the emotionless, speechless member in the family, had a crush. Me? Have a crush?

_I do NOT have a crush on Lash_


End file.
